Race Against Power!
by TheDBZFicWriters
Summary: In the twisted world of Vegetasei. King Vegea dies, and as the most powerful warrior, Goku becomes king, the true heir throne, Vegeta, must overpower goku in order to obtain his birthright as king and save the woman he loves in time.


*A/N: hi, this is Nikki and Becca! We got the first chapter up.ok, we do not own DBZ, although it would be nice, so please don't sue us*  
  
  
  
  
  
RACE AGAINST POWER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"BITCH!" With that the mighty King threw the frail woman's body across the room. She landed with a loud thud, but managed to get back on her feet only to be shoved down again.   
  
  
  
"Please. Vegeta..."   
  
  
  
"NO Woman!"   
  
  
  
"No one has to know!"   
  
  
  
"They will find out!" Picking the battered woman up by her long black hair he received a yelp of pain from her as he threw her body across the room again, "They will find out woman! They always do!"   
  
"Spare him Vegeta! Spare me! No one will know!" She cried helplessly as she picked herself off the ground, using her hands and feet to crawl backward as the mighty Saiyan King approached her yet again.   
  
  
  
"I'll know!" By this time he had reached her. With one hand he effortlessly lifted her by the front of her torn shirt and put her face inches form his. Still holding her by the shirt, He shoved her into the wall next to them. Her body left a large imprint and small chunks of the concrete fell to the floor.   
  
  
  
"The child you are carrying is as good as dead to me. As are you. I have no mercy for you or it." He stood towering above her curled up body. It was a shame to have to dispose of her. Destra had been his favorite whore. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and if she hadn't been the third class whore that she was, he might have considered taking her for a mate. Her services had been reserved for him only, and he had taken advantage of them as often as possible.   
  
"I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS! Do you have any idea what it would mean if this CHILD WOULD BE BORN? Rumors, dammed rumors would spread, that the King, their loyal King Vegeta had gotten a 3rd class whore pregnant! I cannot allow it! NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! This child may be mine, but the blood that runs through his veins will NOT BE ROYAL BLOOD!" Vegeta picked up the woman again, his fingers entwined around her delicate throat. He brought her face inches from her own, she could feel his breath on him. "I will not allow you to exit this room alive Destra, you know I can not do that."   
  
It was a shame he had gotten her pregnant, he would have loved to keep her around. Abortion was not an option, rumors would fly and it would be known throughout the kingdom that he had gotten a whore pregnant.   
  
"Vegeta NO! You can't! You can't kill me! He's your SON!" The woman cried, her vision blurred with tears as she squrmed in an effort to escape from his tight grip.   
  
"Do not tell me what I can or cannot do! I AM YOUR KING! You 3rd class nobodies know nothing about Royalty, SO STOP YOUR INCESSANT COMPLAINING!" He roared, rearing her into the air, giving her throat another good squeeze and then throwing her, sending her skidding across the floor, fresh bruises lined her skin as she finally stopped at the wall. As she looked up she saw the enraged Vegeta running at her.   
  
"NO!" Destra screamed, picking herself up and jumping out of the way.   
  
Destra fell back into his thrown, bumping off what looked like a syringe of some sort Confused, she picked up the syringe and ran around the thrown, kneeling behind it. Destra was breathing hard and fast as she looked at the syringe, it had about 50mg of liquid. Destra knew right away what it was.   
  
Poison   
  
She shook her head. He was going to poison her; he was going to put all of the contents in this syringe through her body, killing the precious life inside of her, and inevitably her. Destra wrapped the needle end of the syringe in a cloth, and then tucked it under her clothing. If he was so sure of himself, if he thought he could get away with everything he'd put her through, he would know better.she would put ever drop of that poison into him, she just knew that was her only way. Destra took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the thrown.   
  
"So you thought you could escape huh? Thought you were so SMART!? As I said, I will not allow you to exit this room alive Destra, ." He said. Suddenly he jumped to the thrown, grabbing at something, or at least, something that wasn't there anymore. Destra gasped and tightened her grip on the syringe. Vegeta looked around urgently, looking up and down and around the thrown. Then suddenly he stopped. Destra took a step back, her eyes wide. He knew she had it.She thought fearfully. She didn't know if she could get it in him if he knew she had it.   
  
"You have it.you have my syringe.give it to me girl! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" He screamed, lunging at Destra. But Destra jumped out of the way.   
  
"Let him live Vegeta, let me live." She said trying to sound brave but failing miserably.   
  
"Give it to me woman."   
  
"Let us go Vegeta"   
  
"Woman, you know I can't do that, I've already told you that. Now give me the syringe."   
  
"NO!" She bellowed, but no to loudly as not to alert the guards outside.   
  
"You piece of shit!" Vegeta hollered as he lunged toward the hopeless woman. Destra took out the Syringe as fast as she could, preparing to inject the lethal liquid into his body. But as fast as she was, Vegeta was faster. With little effort he knocked the needle out of her hand before she had gotten it near him, it went spiraling across the room, sliding on the floor, where it came to a halt when it hit a wall."   
  
Destra stared in disbelief at the syringe as it spiraled across the floor. She was doomed.   
  
Vegeta slowly turned his head away from the syringe and smirked down at Destra. He couldn' help the small, evil smirk from coming.   
  
"You will die. but there is no reason for us not to take advantage of these last few precious minutes we have together. Hm?" It was so fast that she couldn't see, but rather felt, as he backhanded her and she went flying back into a wall. Slowly she lifted herself up by her hands and used her knees to pull herself up to a sitting position, only to be shoved back down, yet again, by Vegeta.   
  
  
  
Destra cringed and held her knees tighter against her chest, but she knew that her resistance was wasted, King Vegeta was the most, powerful Saiyan on the planet, and as fate would have it, she was his personal whore.   
  
  
  
Vegeta harshly picked her up by her shirt and threw her harshly back down on the ground so she was lying down. With little effort he tore off her clothes and threw them aside.   
  
  
  
A fresh set of tears filled here eyes and tears continued to stream from her eyes and run down her cheeks. She could never figure out why fate had dealt her such a cruel hand. What had she done to deserve the life she was destined to live? All her life, she had looked for a meaning, some reason for her very existence. It was becoming clearer to her that as a piece of third class scum she had no reason for being there, she just was. And slowly she was beginning to come to terms with that. Yet there was still that small glimmer of hope that somewhere out there was a reason for her to keep on breathing, to live, to survive. And it was that hope that got her up every morning, only to be let down again each night.   
  
  
  
But it had been different two days ago. She had a reason to get up. She had a reason to live.   
  
  
  
She was pregnant.   
  
  
  
True, the father of her unborn child was the King, she was third class, and she knew her child would never be allowed to live. But she refused to accept it. Why? Why should she be forced to give up her child? The unborn child she carried gave her hope. She felt that this was her destiny, that her child would have some place in this world, or the child's future generations. Whatever it was, she was determined to let the baby live.   
  
  
  
Tears continued to fall from her eyes as the king continued to rape her as he had done countless times before. She had learned long ago that it was futile to cry when being raped, and she hadn't cried for a long time since. But this time it was different.   
  
  
  
To anyone who happened to be looking on at the scene before them, Destra didn't seem to have a chance.   
  
  
  
But destiny was guiding her, leading her, somehow she would find a way.   
  
  
  
And then it happened, she saw her chance. Fate had given her a small window of opportunity to save herself, and without a second thought, in a desperate attempt, Destra took it.   
  
  
  
Lying only a few feet away from her was the syringe. Vegeta had not bothered to pick it up when he had knocked it out of her hands! That syringe held her only chance of escape and she'd be dammed if she passed it up.   
  
Lost in his own pleasure, the king didn't see Destra reach out and grab the syringe by the end. Out of the corner of his eye he saw as her hand thrust the tip of the needle straight into his neck, but she didn't eject the poison into him, not yet. But he didn't have time to react as the pain from the needle being thrust into his muscular neck seared throughout his body. Regaining himself he evaluated the situation, 'a third class whore had a syringe filled with poison in my neck' he thought. He realized his only hope was to talk his way out of this.   
  
"Now now Destra, you don't want to kill me.they'll find you, why don't we sit down and talk about this.now give me the syringe." He said, reaching up slowly to grasp the syringe. Destra pulled back the syringe.   
  
"I MAY BE 3rd CLASS BUT I'M NOT STUPID!" She cried, and with all her might, thrust the poisin into his throat, pushing down hard onto the pump, pouring all of the liquid in one attempt straight into his neck. Destra jumped back, leaving the syringe in his throat. Vegeta cried out, he grabbed the syringe and yanked it out, dropping it to the floor, grabbing his neck and gasping.   
  
"You.BITCH! You're going to pay for that!" He cried, getting up and took a few steps towards her. She stepped back as he took more steps. Work dammit work.She thought angrily, she wouldn't let him get her! She had to save her baby! Suddenly Vegeta's pace slowed, and he wobbled a bit.   
  
"What, have you done to me.?" He gasped, falling to his knees. Veins popped out of his skin, pumping the poison unknowingly through his body. Destra smiled and then grabbed the syringe and broke off the needle and then crushed it in her hands. No one would know what really happened, they would never know.they couldn't know.   
  
Destra didn't waste anytime. She gathered what little bits of clothing she had left and quickly threw them on along with a robe she brought along on her 'visits' to the king, just in case he got carried away while undressing her, and he usually did. She ran towards the door and before opening it, looked back a final time at Vegeta. The father of he unborn child. A part of her pained her to see him die, how was she going to tell her child that SHE was the one who killed his father.   
  
  
  
Collecting herself, she opened the door and let herself out, avoiding any eye contact with the guards that remained stationed at the door. They knew Destra well enough to know what she had been doing there, as she could often be seen entering and exiting the king's rooms at all hours of the day and night. Little did they know that that would be the last time any of the palace guards would ever see her again.   
  
As soon as she exited the building she did not look back, not once, not even to peer up at the window of Vegeta's room where he lay dying on the floor. She had to get away; eventually they would find Vegeta, dying or dead in his thrown room. Destra tightened her grip on her robe   
  
"This baby is going to live." she swore, "No one can take this child away from me."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
News of the King's death spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom. Rumors started and accusations were made.   
  
In an attempt to calm the rumors it was told that an evil witch had cursed the king with a disease which killed him before he had a chance for recovery. Only a few palace officials who were sworn to secrecy under penalty of death knew who REALLY killed the king, and how.   
  
  
  
No one offered a description of the 'witch,' Destra was a well known for her beauty and although her capture would be easy if a picture, name, or description was given, it would be known that a third class whore had killed the king. It would shame the Royal family.   
  
  
  
But in actuality, no Royalty was left. King Vegeta had been an only child, and so had his father before him, and his father before him, and the king he had never chosen a mate to bear him any full blooded children. There were no distant relatives to claim the throne either. The royal bloodline was dead.   
  
There was no heir to the thrown.   
  
  
  
This caused a stir throughout the land. The questions of who would rule next was on everyone's mind. As was custom when there was no one to rule, it was said that the next strongest Saiyan would rule. Yet through all the gossip of who that Saiyan would be, one name towered among the rest.   
  
  
  
Kakarott.   
  
  
  
True, he was a thrid class warrior by blood, but his strength had brought him to the level of elite. And it could not be denied that he was the strongest of the Elite members.   
  
  
  
Yes, as fate seemed to have it, the third class man was the strongest.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
A few days later, on the day of the Kings funeral Destra, of course, was back home. Rocking by a fire, her hand placed on her stomach, inside of her was a baby. A baby with royal blood, and he was inside, of *her*. She knew the king was going to be buried today.   
  
Of course she had heard the rumors, the awful rumors that it was a witch who had cursed him with some kind of disease that made his blood vessels explode, they called it Numeric Disease, for some odd reason.she didn't know for sure why it was named that, any fool would know he was poisoned.though she was glad they didn't suspect she was the one who did it.yet.   
  
No one had seen her that day; no one had known anything she had done. Even the guards who were right outside of the room had paid no attention. King Vegeta had always fought her, beaten her and raped her. The guards were stupid, they were strong, sure they were strong, but they were dumb as rocks. Not one of them had even considered her. She guessed it was because they didn't remember seeing her that day, since she had been there so many times they just didn't know what day they were supposed to remember her being there, they couldn't remember her that day.and she thanked their lord for that.   
  
  
  
Destra heard of this new king, and wondered who it was. She had to know, she couldn't be left in the dark. If her baby was ever going to be king, she had to know whom he was up against. Destra came in a hooded suit, her face was concealed and she hid behind a lock of trees. No one saw her; and if they did they paid no attention. Destra looked up at the balcony that hung above the crowd. She frowned.   
  
A priest walked out, his arms put together with the cloth of his sleeves hanging over them. He stopped at the edge of the balcony, examining the crowd for a moment.   
  
The crowd grew silent, looking up at the priest with ever waiting eyes.   
  
The priest threw up his arms, putting his head back and then putting his hands on the railing of the balcony.   
  
"I present to you, my ever-so loyal inhabitants of Vegeta, Your new KING!" He said, and turned around, putting out his arm to signal to their new king to walk out.   
  
He was not nervous, not one bit. He walked with style; his feet barely touched the ground as if he glided across the balcony.   
  
The crowd gasped. But wasn't surprised.   
  
He was dressed in the king's armor; bright colors were splashed all over his suit, his hair wild, and his face grim. He looked just like a king..   
  
Destra gasped.but the crowd remained quiet.   
  
Kakkarot   
  
The new Sayjin King. 


End file.
